


Day 14: Bottomless Pit

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [14]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper stood at the precipice of the Bottomless Pit. He’d picked this time to do it for a couple of reasons. For one, the Shack was closed for the weekend and he would be the only one there, having volunteered to watch over it for Soos and Melody as they visited her parents.

Mabel had been going to join him but Grenda had heard about a surprise boy band concert planned in Portland on Sunday and Marius had been able to get them tickets. The girls decided to go early and use the time until then to tour the city.

It’d been a string of coincidences that gave him this good luck, but he still didn’t want to chance it too much. He decided midday would be best to maximize the amount of nighttime spent over the 24 hours he’d have to wait to be sure. The less likely someone was going to come by the better. The pit had a chance of throwing things back out anywhere, though they more often came back up from the pit itself. He couldn’t risk that happening now so he was going to stay at its side until he was certain the journal was gone.

He looked down at the blank cover of the blue book, purposely chosen for its bland and unassuming nature. No one should ever read its contents and he’d been stupid to write in it in the first place. He’d finally decided to get rid of it, but couldn’t bring himself to simply destroy it. The feelings it held were too real. So he’d send it off into the unknown.

Hopefully it’d end up in the wilderness of Alaska or something. At the very least, somewhere far away where no one knew him and Mabel and would be able to piece together what it contained. He just couldn’t have it near him any longer so he’d risk the small probability it ended up nearby. He’d never seen Ford’s journals again after all.

He chucked it in and went back to sit in the lawn chair he’d brought out. A pile of books sat near it, as did a cooler full of caffeinated drinks, plenty of snacks and a sleeping bag. The sleeping bag was just in case he needed a nap and he had several lanterns for late night reading. He didn’t want to have to be unaware or away for any longer than necessary. He looked at the roll of toilet paper under the chair, then over at a nearby bush. Any longer than necessary.

He settled into the chair and picked up a book then cracked open a drink. It took a little while to calm himself down enough to properly read it but he soon got into the story, still checking the pit every time he finished a chapter.

——-

Mabel pulled into the driveway of the Mystery Shack and cut her car off. She bonked her head on the steering wheel and sighed. What a total waste of a trip.

Turns out the whole thing was a scam. Grenda had been tricked and Marius had been swindled. There was no concert. And they only found out just as they arrived in Portland and realized the place it was supposed to happen didn’t even exist.

They were all pissed of course, but Grenda was absolutely furious. She wasn’t actually that mad about being tricked herself, but, “NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY MAN!” Marius was wealthy in ways beyond money, that was for sure. Candy and Mabel offered to help, but Grenda insisted it was personal now and sent them home.

Mabel dropped Candy off at her house and returned to the Shack. Maybe Dipper could cheer her up. She’d have to wake him up probably, since the place was totally dark. It _was_ pretty late, but she knew he’d understand. He always did.

As she got out of the car, she noticed a faint light from the other side of the Shack. Heading over to investigate she found Dipper in a turned over chair, snoring flat on his back with a book on his stomach. He must’ve fallen asleep while reading then literally fallen without waking up. By the looks of what was around him, he seemed to be pulling an all-night vigil or something. She nudged him a couple of times with her foot.

“Hey, Dip. Dipper. Sir Dippingsauce. Dippledy-doppledy. Mason.”

He didn’t respond to anything, simply snoring away. There were a number of cans around him, all high caffeine. The nerd probably didn’t realize even they can’t keep you up forever, especially if you pound them too hard and burn out. You’d think he would know better after all their late night movie marathons. What was he even doing out here, anyways?

Suddenly, Mabel was struck in the head by something. She winced in pain and crouched as she gritted her teeth and rubbed the sore spot. What the hell was that? Looking around she saw a blue book open faced on the ground. It must’ve come out of the pit.

She picked it up and examined it. Some pages were now bent from its landing, but it was totally non-descript otherwise. Flipping the pages quickly, she saw it was hand-written and completely full. She glanced at Dipper when she realized it was his handwriting.

Sitting down next to him, she patted his head. He must have thrown it in and been watching for it. He was trying to get rid of it. She flipped to the beginning and skimmed the page. It seemed to be a journal, but about Smabble? Did he have a crush on her? These weren’t things he’d done with Smabble though, they were things he’d done with her. Why did he change the name?

Mabel read a few more pages and could feel her cheeks growing hot at the contents of the journal. Dipper certainly had a way with words but she wasn’t really sure how to handle what exactly they meant about his feelings.

She closed the book and looked at him again. He’d wanted to get rid of it and he’d failed. This was probably his worst case scenario, her finding it. She stood up and walked away a few steps. Looking back, she wanted to help him into a more comfortable position but decided not to. He might know someone had been there and panic when he woke up. Better for now to let him think he’d succeeded.

Mabel needed time to think. She’d stay with Candy tonight, then fake that she’d been in Portland before ‘coming back’ tomorrow. She clutched the journal to her chest tightly for a second then opened it to the first page again. She felt warm at the very first line.


End file.
